Energies
This page is a directory of all Soul energies so far discovered, The discoverer will be named alongside the energy. For an energy to be submitted it must be verified by a Certified Psientist. Psi - Common knowledge - The basic human mental energy, maluable, versatile, neutral and strong. It is used by the perineum muscle, Tk channel and Third eye alike. Ki - Common knowledge - The basic human life force energy, used in several matial arts it is also versatile and strong. Spiri/Spirit - Common knowledge - The human spirit energy, usually unused by people, this energy is powerful but dangerous if overused or misused. The spirit's power increases with use as all energies do. Umbra - Common knowledge - A chaotic, dark energy specialized in chaos, destruction and lethality. Powerful in dark places or places with a Umbra focal point, is weak against photons (light.) and will be greatly weakened in light. Mysto - Discovered by Nitsua - A Ebbing and flowing energy, used to be the earths main 'military' energy, so to speak. When Umbra energy and shades were rampant, Mysto was created to destroy them, however Mysto is incredibly weak against Ki and can easily be blocked by even a weak Ki shield. Mysto is fairly moderate to use and is powerful when trained. Cosmi - Rare knowledge - The energy of the universe, the energy that kickstarts all energy creation cycles. Has since been replaced with another energy (unknown.) and is now weaker, but is still powerful and can be used. Temporus - Rare knowledge - The energy intertwined with Cosmi, the energy of time is weaker then it was but can still be used. Nether - Discovered by Nitsua - One of the 3 ethereal astral planes tethered to earth, this is pretty much hellish energy formed in the Nether, or Cthonia. Excels in destruction and death, but is impossible to be used for healing, shielding and the like. Aether - Discovered by Nitsua - The second of the 3 planes tied to earth, this one creates Aetherical energy that excels in healing and non-harmful defense, but is impossible to be used for destruction or harm. Ether - Rare knowledge - A neutral ground between the two, The energy it generates keeps the Aether and nether in their planes instead of crossing over or manifesting into the spatial plane. Excels in shielding, cloaking and empowering. Sky - Rare knowledge (Native american) - A modern earthen energy used as a kind of aura for earth, is great for weather and wind abilities, and for a good energy, but the user may be limited to high up or windy places. Will be greatly weakened underground and in lower areas. Earthen - Rare knowledge - The earths natural life force energy, is weaker the higher up you get above the ground, but under the ground or on it it's fine. Great for Geokinetics. Necro - Common knowledge - A energy created when a living organism dies, Users may need a constant supply of this they can get from a graveyard, or a HUGE energy boost (The amount you could get from an entire graveyard.) from a live death. This energy is very powerful and good for all abilities, however if the user of this energy is mobile a lot, they may need to charge several gemstones or program some to automatically absorb necro energy for them to keep up their powers. Indigo - Rare knowledge - Only usable by the earth, some crystals and Indigo children/people. The earth creates Indigo energy as a kind of military energy, to defend itself from outside energies. It has started giving this energy to humans as humans have gotten to be warmongers. People who are not indigo children can use this by getting hold of a Indigo crystal, however they will never willingly help and you will only get small amounts. A Indigo child needs to awaken their indigo energy in their soul to use it, but is INCREDIBLY powerful. Mana - common knowldge - A energy used mainly in religions and manifestation. Lyki - Discovered by IAmAMonkey and Nitsua, only usable by IAmAMonkey and a handful of others - A rare fuse of Lycan energy, Ki, Umbra, necro and Lunar energies. It is a wolfen energy and is strongest under full moon, can be used to enhance the users body to a certain extent, and can be used to improve senses. It can break through Solar energy like butter, cosmi energy is also damaged heavily by it, but Lyki can be smashed by psi. Lyki is good for raw power, but not very good for advanced programming. A short ranged energy, from the user. It is mostly raw power and lethality it is specialized in. Boosted during lunar cycles and Lycan energy. Atlanti - Discovered by Nitsua - Ancient lemurian energy used by the atlanteans, it has weakened since that time but is still powerful enough to be used. Is incredibly rare to find a focal point of and focal points of it are rapidly decaying. Mortis - Discovered by Nitsua - Ancient martian energy used by the martian in the war with the Atlanteans. Another powerful energy, it is rare to find a focal point and are rapidly decaying. Category:Energy